


Addicted

by Zenhearts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenhearts/pseuds/Zenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is addicted to what Sehun has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

Multi-colored beams bounced off the concrete walls as some shitty techno-pop song Jongin couldn’t remember the name of blared throughout the entire club. He can’t remember how many drinks he’s knocked back, nor can he focus on little miss lost-her-top twirling around one of the many metal poles for much longer. He thinks her name was Angel? How ironic. 

“Hey Jongin, you got any more cash? I’m out!” his extremely loud and energetic friend Chanyeol yelled in his ear. 

He pulled out a few crumpled dollars from his pocket and dropped them onto the grinning giant’s lap before standing from his chair.

“I’m heading out.”

Before Chanyeol could wail a response Jongin was out the door, the booming music becoming muffled as the door slammed shut behind him.

“How boring,” he mumbled to himself, pulling out a cigarette.

He used to be all about strip clubs, taking any chance he could get to get into someone’s, anyone’s, pants. The thrill wore off quickly, and the man hadn’t gotten any in weeks.

Time for a change, he thought, taking a drag, walking towards nowhere in particular. 

He turned the corner of the brick building and almost collided into a tall frame. He halted in his tracks and blinked at the boy in front of him. 

His hair was unnaturally blonde, and he was wearing clothes that looked a few sizes too big for him. As the boy turned to face him his shirt slipped off his shoulder, and Jongin stared at the exposed skin.

“You need something?” The boy asked, his voice husky. 

Jongin smirked at him. Maybe this was the change he needed. “Maybe I do.”

“I charge.” He turned away again and Jongin took the time to drink in the sight before him. “If you got the money follow me.”

Jongin didn’t even hesitate to follow the slack-faced boy. He had never done something like this before and that fact alone made it exciting. 

Finally something fun to do around here.

He snorted at his own innuendo and the boy he was following turned his head briefly, raising an eyebrow at him. Jongin simply responded with a wink and the other rolled his eyes before turning his attention back ahead of him.

“You might want to stomp out that cig before we get to it.” 

Right.

He tossed the cigarette over his shoulder, not really caring where it landed.

“So…” Jongin tried breaking the silence. “I never got your name?”

They boy finally stopped in front of a shady gas station and turned around to face him.

“Sehun,” he stated flatly. 

“You know, you’re not very good at this seducing thing.”

“Shut up and go get the key to that bathroom from the guy at the counter,” he replied, nodding his head towards the entrance.

“Sure thing princess,” Jongin mumbled.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and pushed the door of the gas station open using his shoulder.

Geez why do I have to get the damn thing I’m the one paying him.

The man at the front desk grunted out a greeting, not once looking up from the magazine he was reading.

Jongin cleared his throat awkwardly and jabbed his thumb towards the door. “Hey I need the key to your bathroom.”

The man reached under the counter, his eyes still trained on the page in front of him, and fished out a small, bronze key. He tossed it at Jongin’s general direction and the younger man scrambled to catch it before it tumbled to the ground.

“Thanks...” he grumbled. 

Key in hand, he walked back out to find Sehun leaning up against the wall.

Dangling the key in front of his face, Jongin grinned. “The key to your tower, princess.”

“Are you into roleplay? Because that’s extra,” he replied, swiping the key from Jongin’s grip. 

The other male laughed and ran a hand through his gelled hair, following him around the corner to the bathrooms.

Sehun slipped the key into the keyhole and jiggled it a bit as Jongin enjoyed his view from behind.

Damn, he has a nice ass.

The door clicked open and Sehum turned to face him, backing in to the grungey bathroom. 

With a sudden change of expression gracing his pretty face, he purred, “Come on in,”

Jongin didn’t need to be told twice.

In an instant Sehun had him on the dirty floor, flat on his back. Jongin propped himself up on his elbows and Sehun worked the zipper on his jeans down. “Sit back and relax,” he said as he freed Jongin’s cock. 

Sehun locked eyes with him as he licked a wet trail from base to tip. Jongin shivered as the warmth from his tongue faded. Jongin tugged at Sehun’s hair, urging him to continue.

“It’s gonna cost extra.” Sehun’s breath fanned across his head.

“Don’t care.” Jongin grunted. “Just get on with it.”

Sehun’s hot mouth enveloped him, effortlessly taking his whole length in one go. He twitched at the feeling of Sehun’s nose bumping into his pelvis. 

Jongin tipped his head back, sighing as Sehun worked magic with his mouth. This is what he had missed in his weeks of abstinence, but this twice as good as before. 

His breath hitched as Sehun nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot and he had to pull Sehun off of him by his hair and grip the base of his dick before he released too soon.

Sehun smirked at him. “Ready for the next part?”

Jongin took a ragged breath, calming himself a bit. “Hell yeah.”

Sehun stood and Jongin tried to follow suit but he was held down by a dirty shoe. “Didn’t I say sit back and relax?”

He nodded dumbly as Sehun efficiently stripped off his jeans, turning around to give Jongin a up-close and personal view of his hot ass. 

“I know you were staring, do you like what you see now?”

“Even better than before.” Jongin reached up and squeezed the flesh, satisfied at the way it felt, and he guided Sehun to his knees, his back still facing Jongin. 

“Don’t forget this.” Sehun reached for his discarded pants, rummaging around in the pockets. Jongin reached out again and spread Sehun’s cheeks and from the new angle he took in the sight of his pink hole. He licked his lips, ready to delve in when a little package hit his chest. “Put that on and we’ll get started.”

Jongin gave his ass one last squeeze before letting go to roll on the condom. 

And the next thing he knows the boy’s tight heat was around his shaft, unrelenting as Sehun sinks further down.

Jongin hisses as Sehun seats himself fully on to him. “What happened to prep?” 

Sehun peeked over his shoulder, eyes sparkling with some sort of amusement. “What do you think my job is, are you dumb?”

Jongin scrunched his face and jerked his hips up in retaliation. Sehun’s eyes lost their amusement and clouded over. 

“Oh.”

Jongin almost smirked, but he was too distracted by the blissful feeling of warmth squeezing his cock.

Sehun braced his hands on Jongin’s knees before lifting himself almost completely off, and slamming back down with a groan. He repeated the action shortly after, hearing a breathy “fuck” from the man below him.

Jongin rolled his hips up into the other and grunted out a, “hurry.”

Sehun obeyed and started bouncing in the other’s lap, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing off the walls of the bathroom. 

Jongin thrusted up eagerly, savoring the tight heat he’s been missing. One particularly sharp thrust had Sehun’s head falling back, a high pitched moan slipping out of his pink lips.

Losing all self control, Jongin sat up so his chest was pressed to the boy’s back and wrapped an arm around his waist, one hand still braced behind him for support. 

A sharp gasp left Sehun’s mouth as a hand was wrapped around his neglected member and a mouth was attached to his neck. 

“I can’t let you have all the fun,” Jongin whispered huskily into his ear, nipping at his earlobe.

He started thrusting mercilessly into Sehun’s abused hole at the same pace his hand is moving over his cock, now leaking with pre cum.

The room was filled with moans and grunts as they approached their climax. “I-I’m…ah..” the blonde attempted through his pleasure. Jongin took that as a cue, and sped up his thrusts.

Soon enough, Sehun released all over the other’s hand and with a few more sharp thrusts Jongin was spilling his seed into what he decided he would address as “The Ass.” It was that nice.

Sehun’s head fell back onto his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“That’ll be…two hundred dollars,” he said, still trying to regain his breathing.

Jongin slid out of him and helped him stand, handing the blonde boy his clothes like a true gentleman that wasn’t pounding into his ass moments ago. 

He then took his sweet time putting his pants back on, stretching his arms above his head before turning and grinning at the other, who seemed to be less than amused. 

Sehun held out his hand as if to say cough it up.

With a sly grin Jongin placed some folded bills in the others hand, grasping the others hand and pulling him in until their noses brushed.

“Thanks.”

Sehun scoffed and pushed him away, a laughing Jongin leaving with a pat to “The Ass.”

“See you around Sehun,” he called over his shoulder, “I’m Jongin by the way.” turning to wink before shutting the door to the bathroom.

As if, Sehun thought to himself.

He looked down and counted the bills in his hand. He needed the money, he was running short on his supply.

The blonde’s eyes bulged out of his head, and he recounted.

one-twenty…one-forty...one-sixty...one-eighty...that bastard!

He burst through the door of the bathroom, frantically looking around for any sign of the man, Jongin. 

“Fuck!” he yelled, kicking the side of the building.

“See you around.”

Damn straight you will asshole.

-

 

“Monggu wait come back!” Jongin called after one of his dogs. The leash had slipped right through his fingers and Monggu took the opportunity to sprint off the path and down a hill.

“Damn it,” Jongin muttered under his breath. With the other two leashes in hand he ran after his dog, the other two running excitedly behind him down the hill and into a graffiti-filled tunnel. 

Dodging a kid riding out on a skateboard, Jongin turned sharply into the entrance of the tunnel and caught sight of Monggu a ways down, someone seated on the ground holding onto him.

Jongin ran up to the figure, out of breath.

“Thank-” he stopped in his tracks as he looked down and locked eyes with the frisky blonde he had purposely under-paid a few nights back.

“Sehun?”

“Did you lose something?” the male on the floor simply replied, scratching behind Monggu’s ear.

Jongin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh...yeah, thanks.”  
He reached down to grab his dog but Sehun quickly pulled Monggu away.

“nuh uh uh. You still owe me twenty bucks hot shot.”

Jongin smirked. “So that’s how it’s going to be?”

The other did not appear to be amused, as per usual.

Jongin kneeled down to look at the other better, reaching across to pinch his cheek. Sehun immediately swatted his hand away, making the other laugh and grab for his face again.

“Oh come on now you don’t want to keep my dog away from me,” he said, grabbing onto Sehun’s hand. Suddenly Sehun stopped squirming around and Jongin looked down at the boys arm. A rubber band sat snug around the blonde’s upper arm, and as Jongin shifted his gaze to the side he could see a needle halfway tucked under his leg. 

“Sehun…” he started.

Sehun violently pulled his arm from the man’s grip and put down his dog. “Take your stupid dog and leave me alone.”

Against the boy’s orders, Jongin quickly grabbed onto the boys arm again.

“Why?” he asked softly, trying to make eye contact.

“Why do you care?” Sehun asked, his eyes trained on his own lap.

He waited for a response, waited for Jongin to tell him he’s pathetic and take his dog home. But when a response didn’t come, Sehun looked up from his lap to find Jongin’s eyes trained on his face. “...what are you looking at?”

Jongin shrugged and rubbed his thumb across the skin of Sehun’s arm.

“Is it because of your job?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

The blonde let out a laugh that left a bitter taste on his tongue. “What is this, your good deed of the day? I don’t need your fake concern, but thanks.”

Jongin let go of his arm and sighed. “You don’t need to do this you know, you’re life is just as important as the next guys.”

And with that he stood with his dogs leashes in hand, and walked away.

Sehun blinked. 

That’s new.

He groaned in irritation and reached down to grab his needle, soon realizing it was no longer under his leg.

“What…hey!” He yelled, shooting off the ground and running after Jongin.

“Give that back!” 

Jongin calmly turned around, one hand in his coat pocket and the other holding onto his three dogs. 

“I still owe you twenty dollars. I left my wallet at my house so you’ll just have to follow me.”

“As if I would-” but Sehun was cut off as a leash was shoved into his hand.

“Here, Monggu seems to like you.” 

And with that Jongin walked off, leaving Sehun and Monggu to catch up and walk next to him.

Sehun held the leash loosely in his hand, still not believing that he was actually following this whack job. He should just take the dog and go. It probably would be worth something. He looked down at the fluff walking next to him, tail wagging happily. 

No. He couldn’t do it. He would get his money and maybe suck a hundred more out of him and take off. Maybe he could skip town too, so he wouldn’t have to worry about running into him again. 

That also meant losing paying customers and finding a new dealer. And finding a new dealer meant higher prices and hig-

“Get your head out of the clouds, were here.” Jongin stopped in front of a rundown apartment building. “Home sweet home.”

“My place is almost better than this.” Sehun muttered, sizing up the crumbling brick.

“What was that?” Jongin opened the squeaky gate and held it open for a still gawking Sehun to step through. “I know the outside looks bad but inside is fairly decent.”

Sehun snorted. “Okay. I don’t see how a million tiny rooms-”

“Oh,” Jongin smirked at him. “I own this entire building. I spent years remodeling and this is what I got.” He opened the door and gave Sehun a push through. 

“It’s.. Nice...” He trailed off. It was the nicest home he had seen in a while. He was used to shitty mobile homes, shared apartments and boxes on the street. 

“Make yourself at home, I’ll get us something to drink.” Jongin handed the other two dog leashes to him and took off down the hallway. 

Sehun stared at the leashes and then at the dogs, happily wagging their tails at him. 

“Make myself at home?” Sehun knelt and unclipped the leashes from their collars. “How the hell am I supposed to do that when I just want to leave?”

“Well you can start by taking off your shoes.” Jongin reached down to ruffle Sehun’s hair. It was softer than he expected for looking so fried. 

Sehun glared up at the man but removed his shoes and tossed them to the side, Jongin’s dogs jumping all over him as he did so.

“Yes, hello I see you,” he cooed, ruffling the fur on the one’s head.

Standing up, he decided to take a look around the room. It was nice, there was a leather couch facing a rather large tv mounted up over a fireplace, and a few matching leather chairs on either side. Not too bad.

“Take a seat princess,” he says, tossing a bottle to Sehun. 

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the other male, but decided against saying anything, and took a seat on the couch.

The dogs all came running excitedly to Sehun’s feet and Jongin let out a chuckle.

“Wow, they really seem to like you.”

Sehun smiled down at them and took a sip of his water.

“They wouldn’t be the only ones,” the other mumbles.

Sehun all but chokes on his water. “I’m- what did you say?”

Jongin just winked and then called over his dogs. Sehun swears he isn’t blushing.

“Hi cuties did you enjoy the walk?” he cooed, taking his time petting all three of the dogs.

He’s talking to them like they are people, how cute- embarrassing! Not cute...embarrassing.

Sehun awkwardly cleared his throat. “So about that twenty dollars…”

Without taking his attention away from the dogs, Jongin reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out some money.

Sehun stands. “Hey I thought you didn’t have money on you!”

“Must have slipped my mind,” the other responds calmly, looking up to grin at him.

He waves the money in front of him. “If you want it so bad, just come take it.”

Sehun hesitates at first, but hell he just wants to leave so he walks forward to take the money and before he knows it, a hand is on his wrist and is pulling him into a warm lap.

“What are you doing?” he squeaks, dogs dispersing from their feet. 

Jongin wraps both arms around his waist, trapping him in place. “I told you to make yourself at home, I’m just helping you out a little bit.”

Sehun normally would have choked out anyone that dared to put their hands on him without pay, but he was so shocked all he did was stare. 

This made the other male smirk, hands snaking down to settle on "The Ass" and knead at the soft flesh. 

A gasp slipped through Sehun’s mouth before he could control it and Jongin suddenly leaned up, leaving less than an inch between their mouths. Sehun almost forgets to breathe. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jongin says something. “...you scared away the dogs.”

Fuck it.

Sehun surges forward, closing the small gap between them and devouring the other’s mouth. Jongin rewards him with a firm squeeze to his ass, making the blonde boy moan into his mouth. 

Before he realizes what he’s doing, Sehun finds himself rolling his hips down into the other’s lap, seeking any friction he can get for his growing arousal. Sehun cried out as he felt Jongin’s length through layers of clothing. He gripped the others shoulders and worked himself back and forth, Jongin rutting his hips up in time with his.   
Sehun let his head fall into the crook of Jongin’s neck, breath fanning across the expanse of tan skin as their hips continued to rock against each other. 

Jongin took the opportunity to bite down on the junction of Sehun’s neck and his shoulder, tearing a breathy whine from the blondes mouth. The feeling of hot breathe on his neck and whimpers gracing his ear had shivers running through the male’s entire body, sounds of pleasure shooting straight to his hardening cock.

Just as Jongin was sliding his hand underneath the blonde’s pesky shirt, Sehun suddenly pulled away. His eyes were wide, no longer clouded over with desire and soon he was climbing off the man’s lap. He looked scared.

“I...I can’t…” Sehun tried speaking through his panting.

Jongin stood as well. “Sehun-” But before he could continue Sehun turned and ran down the hall, the sound of a door slamming ringing in his ears.

-

Sehun curled up in the tub of the massive bathroom, covering his ears to block out the echoes of his own sobbing. He couldn’t get invested- not even if he wanted to. Jongin would just leave him. Just like the rest had. Once they learned how bad things were they were gone the next morning. All traces of them gone.

Sure Jongin had kept him from shooting up today, but what about tomorrow, or the next, or when he starts going through withdrawls? He’d just kick him out, finally sick of taking care of him, sick of trying to keep him calm. 

Sehun let out another sob, not noticing the door open a sliver. 

“Sehun?” Jongin timidly called out to him. 

“Go away!” Sehun childishly yelled. 

Jongin opened the door fully. “Well I can’t really go away, this is my house after all.”

Sehun tried holding in the sobs that were wracking his body. 

“I’m s-sorry, I’ll leave,” he managed. 

Jongin closed the door behind him gently and walked over to the boy in the tub, crouching down beside him. 

“No need to apologize, you can stay.” Jongin spoke softly, reaching forward to slowly run his calloused hands through the soft, blonde locks. 

He didn’t pry, he didn’t ask questions, he just sat there calmly and waited for Sehun to calm down while he stroked his hair. 

Eventually, Sehun’s breathing went back to normal and his hands slipped off his ears and grabbed onto his legs instead. 

“Why?” came the almost inaudible whisper.

Jongin’s actions didn’t stutter. “Why what?” he asked calmly.

Sehun finally looked up at him, still appearing to be a little shaky as he tried searching the other’s eyes.

“...Why are you being so nice to me? Why haven’t you kicked me out like everyone else?” 

Jongin’s hand moved from the blonde’s hair down to rest on the back of his neck, using his thumb to rub at the skin soothingly. 

“I’m not like everyone else.”

Sehun felt sick.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed things so quickly.”

Sehun was now staring at his own knees, thoughts racing through his head, parts of him telling him to run, that Jongin would just fuck him and leave him to shoot up on the side of the road.

“Sehun.”

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at the man, whose hand had moved to cup Sehun’s cheek.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

His heart skipped a beat.

“...What did you say?” he whimpered, tears starting to brim in his eyes.

Jongin repeated himself, not once looking away. “I’m not going to hurt you, Sehun.”

Tears started falling down his face and his hand shot up to cover his mouth, eyes squeezing shut.

I’m not going to hurt you.

Suddenly, three very excited puppies came running into the bathroom, yipping and jumping up at the boy in the tub as if to say don’t cry!

Jongin let out a chuckle and picked up Monggu, placing him in the bathtub with the other boy.

Sehun opened his eyes to see the dog with it’s paws perched up on his knees, it’s tail wagging so hard it’s entire body was moving. Suddenly, Sehun laughed a little and soon it bubbled up and wouldn’t stop, leaving the boy a giggling mess as Monggu jumped up into his arms.

His face was attacked with kisses from the brown fur-ball, making Jongin’s smile grow even bigger.

-

Sehun finished washing his tear-stained face and shyly made his way back into the living room where Jongin was reading the newspaper.

“So…” he started. 

Jongin looked up with a small smile, making Sehun’s heart flutter in a way he wasn’t sure he liked yet.

“...you can forget about the twenty dollars.”

The man on the couch blinked at him, letting out a rather loud burst of laughter before replying “If you say so,” He set down the newspaper and walked over. “Here.”

He handed Sehun a slip of paper with a phone number scrawled on it.

“Call me if you ever need anything, okay?”

Sehun stared down at the scrap of paper in his hands, a blush creeping its way up his neck.

“Actually...can I ask you something?” he asked.

“Of course.”

Sehun choked on his words, before finally whispering, “Is it okay if...I sleep here tonight?” He looked up at Jongin, biting his lip.

How could Jongin say no to that?

He smiled. “Whatever you’d like, princess.”

Sehun sputtered and slapped him lightly on the arm. “Stop calling me that!”

Jongin let out another laugh, and Sehun could tell this was going to be a long night.


End file.
